E o Vento Levou
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura, uma mulher egoísta e cheia de interesses gostava de Naruto que se casou com sua prima Hinata. Mas, antes de uma guerra ser iniciada, ela conhece Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

E o Vento Levou

**E o Vento Levou**

**Sinopse: **Sakura, uma mulher egoísta e cheia de interesses gostava de Naruto que se casou com sua prima Hinata. Mas, antes de uma guerra ser iniciada, ela conhece Uchiha Sasuke.

**H**ouve uma terra de cavaleiros e campos de algodão denominada "O Velho Sul". Neste mundo o galanteio fez sua última mesura. Aqui foram vistos pela última vez: cavaleiros e suas damas, senhores e escravos. Procure-os apenas nos livros... pois não passam de um sonho a ser relembrado. Uma civilização que o vento levou...

Sakura estava com sua família na casa de Naruto. Ela estava subindo as escadas com um amiga, quando olhou para baixo viu um homem a observando.

-Cathleen, quem é?

-Quem?

-O que está sorrindo para nós. Aquele moreno.

-Querida, não sabe? É Uchiha Sasuke, de Charleston. Tem a pior reputação.

-Olha como... como se soubesse como fico sem roupas.

-Sakura! Por isso ele não é bem-vindo. Passou muito tempo no Norte. Em Charleston, não falam com ele. Foi expulso de West Point. E há o caso da garota com a qual ele não quer casar.

-Conte!

-Levou-a para um passeio de charrete, no fim da tarde, sem acompanhante. E agora se recusa a casar com ela! –Sakura cochichou algo em seu ouvido –Não. Mas, mesmo assim, está arruinada.

Suas irmãs e outras convidadas estavam dormindo, enquanto as escravas abanavam com um enorme abanador com penas. Ela saiu de sua cama, vestiu seu vestido bem rodado verde e branco e saiu de fininho para não acordar as outras. Fez um sinal de silêncio para que a escrava não dissesse nada a ninguém.

Sakura desceu as gigantescas escadas sem fazer um ruído se quer. Passou pela sala onde os homens estavam em reunião sobre a guerra e ficou escondida em um dos pilares. Viu Sasuke sair da sala, parecia bravo. Escutou alguém de dentro da sala falar algo.

-É o que podemos esperar de alguém como Uchiha Sasuke.

-Fez de tudo para provocá-lo.

-Ele se recusa a lutar.

-Nada disso. Não quis abusar de você. –disse Naruto

-Abusar de mim?!

-É um ótimo atirador... –Naruto começou –e já o provou para as mãos mais firmes e cabeças mais frias.

-Mostrarei a ele!

-Calma. Não o provoque mais. Precisamos de você para outras lutas. O Sr. Uchiha é nosso convidado. Vou mostrar-lhe o lugar. –e Naruto saiu da sala, a procura de Sasuke.

Sakura o viu e foi atrás dele. Ficou perto de uma das portas que estava aberta e o chamou.

-Naruto!

-Sakura? –eles entraram numa pequena sala e fechou a porta –De quem está se escondendo? O que pretende? Por que não está com as outras garotas? O que é Sakura? Um segredo?

-Naruto, eu amo você.

-Sakura!

-Eu amo você! Amo!

-Não basta ter o coração dos outros? Sempre teve o meu, mas ignorou.

-Não me provoque. Tenho o seu coração? Eu o amo.

-Não deve dizer isso. Vai me odiar por ouvir isso.

-Eu nunca odiaria você, e sei que gosta de mim. Gosta, não é?

-Sim, eu gosto. Não podemos ir e esquecer de tudo isso?

-Mas como? Não quer se casar comigo?

-Vou me casar com Hinata.

-Não vai! Não se gosta de mim.

-Por que me faz dizer coisas para magoá-la? Como pode entender? É jovem e inconseqüente. Não sabe o que é casamento.

-Amo você e quero ser sua esposa. Você não ama Hinata.

-Ela é como eu. Temos o mesmo sangue e nos entendemos.

-Mas você me ama!

-Como posso não amar você? Tem uma paixão que eu não tenho. Mas não basta para o casamento. Somos muito diferentes.

-Diga, covarde! Tem medo de se casar comigo! Prefere se casar com uma tola... e criar pirralhos como ela!

-Não fale assim da Hinata!

-Quem é você para dizer isso? Enganou-me. Fez-me acreditar que nos casaríamos!

-Sakura, seja justa. Eu nunca...

-É claro que sim! Vou odiá-lo para sempre! Nem sei do que poderia xingá-lo! –e deu um tapa na cara dele

Naruto não disse nada. Apenas abriu a porta e saiu. Sakura pegou um pequeno vasinho de enfeite e jogou na parede perto da lareira para descontar sua raiva. Sasuke se levantou de um sofá onde estava deitado que não tinha sido percebido por nenhum dos dois.

-Começou a guerra? –ele perguntou

-Senhor, deveria anunciar sua presença.

-No meio daquela bela cena de amor? Não seria delicado. Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro. –andou até ela ficando frente a frente com a mesma

-Não é um cavalheiro.

-E a senhorita não é uma dama. Não é um insulto. Para mim, damas não têm charme.

-Chega de mansinho, e então me insulta!

-Foi um elogio, e espero conhecê-la melhor... quando se cansar do Sr. Uzumaki. Ele não merece uma garota com... Como era? Sua paixão pela vida.

-Como ousa? Não chega aos pés dele! –ela já estava furiosa, foi até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair escutou Sasuke se pronunciar

-E você o odiaria pelo resto da vida.

Depois disso se teve o início da tão esperada guerra. Os rapazes ficaram felizes, queriam ir lutar. Só Sasuke não fora para a guerra. Sakura havia se casado com um de seus pretendentes depois do que aconteceu. Mas seu marido havia sido morto na guerra. Ela tinha para Atlanta, junto com uma tia e Hinata, por sugestão de sua mãe. Acabou encontrando Sasuke por lá e o mesmo a tirou pra dançar, mesmo ela estando de luto pela morte do marido, que pra falar a verdade, não gostava dele. Mas ela estava se divertindo, dançando com Sasuke.

-Outra dança, e perderei minha reputação para sempre!

-A coragem dispensa a reputação.

-Gosta de escândalos. Dança divinamente, capitão.

-Não flerte comigo. Não sou um dos seus admiradores tolos. Quero mais que um flerte.

-O que quer?

-Eu digo Haruno Sakura... se tirar esse sorriso sulista do rosto. –ela ficou séria.

-Um dia, quero ouvir o que disse à Uzumaki Naruto. "Eu amo você."

-Nunca ouvirá isso de mim, capitão Uchiha, enquanto viver.

Depois desse dia, Sasuke foi até a casa dela e lhe deu um presente. Dentro da caixa havia um chapéu verde.

-Que lindo! Sasuke é adorável. Não trouxe de Paris só para mim!

-Acho que é hora de acabar com esse luto falso. –disse lhe entregando o chapéu. –Da próxima vez trarei seda verde para combinar. É meu dever para com nossos bravos guerreiros... manter as mulheres bonitas. –ele se sentou numa cadeira e acendeu seu charuto.

-Há muito tempo não tenho nada novo. –ela foi até o espelho colocar o chapéu. –Como estou?

-Horrível!

-Qual é o problema?

-É o fim quando alguém como você desconhece a última moda. –se levantou e foi até ela e arrumou o chapéu e ia dar um laço no pescoço quando ela riu.

-Sasuke, eu faço isso. –deu um laço de lado no pescoço –Sasuke, não sei se ouso usar isso.

-Vai usar. Outra coisa, essas calçolas. Não conheço nenhuma parisiense que ainda use.

-O que elas... Não deveria falar sobre isso.

-Sua hipócrita! Não se importa que eu saiba só que eu fale.

-Não posso aceitar presentes, apesar de ser tão gentil.

-Estou tentando você. Não dou ponto sem nó. Sempre sou pago.

-Não pense que me casarei por isso.

-Não sou do tipo que se casa.

-Também não o beijarei. –ela se aproximou dele, ele quase a beijou. Apenas colocou a mão no queixo dela

-Abra os olhos e olhe para mim. Não vou beijá-la apesar de estar precisando disso. Deveria ser beijada sempre. E por quem saiba beijar.

-Deve achar que é o homem ideal.

-Talvez, se chegar a hora certa.

-Você é um verme pretensioso. Não sei por que o recebi. –ela se afastou dele

-Vou dizer por que, Sakura. Sou o único com mais de 16 e menos de 60 que a diverte. Anime-se. A guerra não vai durar muito.

-Mesmo? Por quê?

-Está havendo uma batalha... que definirá as coisas para um dos lados.

-Sasuke. Naruto está nela?

-Ainda não esqueceu aquele cabeça-dura! –ele saiu da sala e foi pegar seu chapéu. Estava ficando bravo –Sim, acho que está.

-Diga: onde é?

-Numa cidadezinha da Pensilvânia: Gettysburg. –abriu a porta da casa e saiu.

_**Continua...**_

_**Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas como que tá ficando muito grande e ainda não consegui terminar ela, então vou dividi-la em dois capítulos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A guerra havia acabado

**A** guerra havia acabado. Sakura começou a lutar para conseguir sobreviver, lutar por sua terra. Estava de volta à sua casa, juntamente com uma empregada e Hinata, que por sinal havia dado a luz a seu primeiro filho, que já está com uns 2 anos. Um dia inesperado ela e Hinata viram Naruto chegar à casa. Hinata correu para recebê-lo e o abraçou.

-Naruto!

-Querida!

Sakura ia correr até lá, estava feliz por vê-lo novamente, mas a empregada a impediu.

-Não atrapalhe, Srta. Sakura!

-Solte-me sua tola! É Naruto!

-É marido dela, não é?

Os dias haviam passado. Naruto estava trabalhando e Sakura foi falar com ele.

-Naruto!

-Dizem que Abe Lincoln começou assentando trilhos. Quando vou pegar o jeito?

-Os ianques querem mais US 300 em impostos. O que faremos? O que será de nós?

-O que acontece quando uma civilização acaba? Quem tem cabeça e coragem supera. Quem não tem é derrotado.

-Não fique dizendo besteiras... quando somos nós os derrotados.

-Tem razão. Fico dizendo besteiras sobre civilização... quando sua Tara corre perigo. Pede ajuda, e não posso ajudar. Sakura, sou um covarde.

-Você um covarde? Do que tem medo?

-De a vida tornar-se real demais para mim, eu acho. Não me importo em assentar trilhos... mas em ter perdido a beleza da vida que eu amava. Se não fosse a guerra, teria vivido feliz em Twelve Oaks. Mas veio a guerra. Vi meus amigos de infância morrer. Vi homens em agonia ao atirar neles. E agora me vejo em um mundo pior que a morte... onde não há lugar para mim. –ele foi até ela –Não pode entender, porque não conhece o medo. Não se importa em encarar a realidade. E não quer fugir dela, como eu.

-Eu quero fugir também. Estou cansada disso tudo. Plantei e colhi algodão até não suportar mais! O Sul está morto! Ianques e aventureiros comandam. Não há mais nada para nós. Naruto, vamos fugir. Vamos para o México. Precisam de oficiais lá. Seríamos felizes. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Você disse que me amava em Twelve Oaks. E Hinata não... O médico disse que ela não pode ter mais filhos, e eu...

-Esqueça Twelve Oaks.

-E eu posso? Você esqueceu? Pode dizer que não me ama?

-Não, eu não amo você.

-É mentira!

-Acha que eu deixaria a Hinata e o bebê? Que a magoaria? Você não deixaria sua família.

-Deixaria. Estou cansada deles!

-Sim, está. Por isso fala assim. Carregou o fardo de todos nós, mas prometo ajudar.

-Só há um jeito de me ajudar. Leve-me embora. Nada nos prende aqui! Nada.

-Nada senão a honra. Por favor, Sakura. Por favor, querida, não chore. Por favor, não chore. –ele deu um beijo na testa dela e em seguida a beijou

-Você me ama. Diga.

-Não!

-Você me ama.

-Não faremos isso. Não acontecerá de novo. Partirei com Hinata e o bebê.

-Diga que me ama.

-Certo, eu digo. Amo sua coragem e sua obstinação e quase esqueci... a melhor esposa do mundo. Mas não vou esquecê-la!

-Então não tenho mais nada. Nada por que lutar. Nada por que viver.

-Sim, há um motivo. Algo que ama mais que a mim, embora não saiba. –pegou um pouco de terra e colocou em uma das mãos dela- Tara!

-Sim, ainda tenho isso! Não precisam ir. Não vão ficar na miséria por minha causa. Não acontecerá de novo. –e ela saiu, o deixando sozinho.

O pai de Sakura acabou morrendo ao cair do cavalo e foi enterrado perto de sua mãe. Agora estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de conseguir dinheiro.

-Mas, Srta. Sakura, é o relógio do Sr. Gerald. –um empregado falou

-Pegue, é para você. Papai gostaria.

-Não deve se desfazer desse relógio, Srta. Sakura. Precisará das coisas de valor para o imposto.

-Acha que eu venderia o relógio dele? Não chore. Aturo lágrimas de todos, menos as suas.

-Mammy. –chamou a empregada

-Tem sido muito corajosa, e precisa continuar assim. Lembre-se de como o seu pai era.

-Não consigo pensar nele. Só consigo pensar nos US 300.

-Não adianta. Ninguém tem tanto dinheiro. Só os ianques e os aventureiros.

-Sasuke!

-Quem? Um ianque?

-Mammy, estou tão magra e pálida. –ela olhou para o espelho, passando a mão no seu rosto. –Não tenho roupas. –ela olhou para as cortinas e acabou tendo uma idéia

-Vá ao sótão. Pegue os moldes da mamãe.

-O que fará com as cortinas dela?

-Um vestido novo.

-Não vai tocar nessas cortinas.

-Santo Deus! São minhas agora. Vou a Atlanta conseguir US 300, e preciso parecer uma rainha.

-Quem vai com você?

-Vou sozinha.

-É o que pensa. Eu vou junto. Com você e o vestido novo.

-Mammy querida...

-Não tente me enganar. Conheço-a desde que nasceu. Disse que vou junto, e pronto.

Sasuke estava em como se fosse uma prisão. Um dos guardas foi falar com os homens que estavam "tomando conta" dele. Já Sasuke estava fumando sentado numa mesa junto com eles.

-O que é?

-Querem ver o Capitão Uchiha. A irmã dele.

-Outra irmã? Isso é uma prisão, não um harém.

-Não é uma daquelas. Trouxe acompanhante.

Sasuke ao escutar isso ficou um pouco surpreso.

-Trouxe? –Sasuke perguntou –Eu gostaria de vê-la... sem a acompanhante. Vejamos. Quanto perdi à tarde mesmo? –o homem lhe deu um caderno –US 340. Minha dívida aumentou, hein? –ele escreveu no caderno

-Tudo bem. Leve a irmã do capitão à cela dele.

-Obrigado. Com licença, cavalheiros. –e então se retirou.

-É difícil ser severo com quem aceita tão bem a derrota. –o homem falou para os outros dois homens que estavam juntos na mesa.

-Sasuke! –Sakura cumprimentou-o toda sorridente

-Sakura, minha querida irmãzinha! –olhando para ela lhe beijou a mão e depois a testa –Está tudo bem. Ela não trouxe nenhuma arma. –ele disse ao guarda e fechou a porta da cela. Foi até ela, a segurando pelos ombros –Agora posso beijá-la?

-Na testa, como um bom irmão.

-Não, obrigado. Ficarei esperando algo melhor.

-Fiquei tão preocupada ao saber que estava preso. Nem consegui dormir. Vão enforcá-lo?

-Você lamentaria? Não se preocupe, ainda. Retiraram algumas acusações... mas querem meu dinheiro. Acham que ganhei no Tesouro.

-E ganhou?

-Que pergunta! Não falemos disso. Que bom que veio me visitar. Está linda! –ele sorriu

-Como pode zombar de uma camponesa?

-Ainda bem que não está aos farrapos. Cansei disso. Vire-se. –ela deu uma volta, como ele havia pedido –Está linda de morrer! E próspera também.

-Obrigada, estou bem. Todos estão bem em Tara. Senti-me entediada e resolvi vir à cidade.

-A frieza faz parte do seu charme. Tem mais do que o permitido.

-Não vim falar sobre mim. Vim porque fiquei muito preocupada com você. Sei que fiquei zangada quando me deixou na estrada... e ainda não lhe perdoei.

-Não diga isso.

-Devo admitir que, graças a você, estou viva hoje. É, quando penso em mim com tanto conforto... e nenhum problema no mundo, e você nesta cela horrenda... que nem é para homens, é para cavalos! Olhe para mim. Faço piadas, mas quero mesmo é chorar. Vou chorar em um minuto. –ela ficou de costas para ele

-Sakura, é possível que... –Sasuke que estava sentado, levantou-se e ficou atrás dela

-O que, Sasuke? –ele a virou de frente para si

-Que tenha um coração feminino de verdade?

-Eu tenho, Sasuke. Sei que tenho.

-Vale a pena ser preso para ouvir isso. –ele segurou as duas mãos dela e as beijou –Vale mesmo. –ele olhou para as mãos dela novamente –Você engana qualquer um. Então está tudo bem em Tara? O que fez com as mãos?

-Cavalguei sem luvas...

-Não são mãos de dama. Trabalhou na lavoura. Por que mentiu? O que quer? Quase acreditei que se importasse. –ele já estava começando a ficar bravo

-Mas eu me importo.

-Que seja verdade. Quer algo de mim, e quer tanto, que preparou uma encenação. O que é? Dinheiro?

-US 300 para os impostos sobre Tara. Menti quando disse que estava tudo bem. As coisas estão péssimas, e você tem milhões!

-Que garantia oferece?

-Meus brincos.

-Não.

-Tara.

-De que me serve?

-Não perderá. Pago com algodão.

-Não basta. Não tem nada melhor?

-Uma vez, disse que me amava. Se ainda me ama...

-Esqueceu que eu não sou do tipo que se casa?

-Não, não me esqueci.

-Você não vale US 300. Torna qualquer homem infeliz.

-Vá, me insulte, mas me dê o dinheiro. Não vou perder Tara. Não vou perdê-la enquanto viver! Por favor, não vai me dar o dinheiro?

-Não posso. Meu dinheiro está em Liverpool. Se eu tentar algo, os ianques voam para cima de mim. Está vendo que se humilhou à toa.

Sakura ficou brava com o que Sasuke dissera. Tentou bater nele no peito, mas ele a segurou por trás.

-Pare! Quer que os ianques a vejam assim?

-Tire suas mãos de mim! Sabia o que eu ia dizer! Não ia me emprestar o dinheiro, e me deixou continuar!

-Queria ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Anime-se. Vá ao enforcamento e coloco você no testamento.

-Eu irei! Só espero que seja a tempo de pagar os impostos! –ela saiu de lá furiosa, e ele, apenas riu, a vendo sair

Sakura depois que saiu da prisão, acabou encontrando o namorado de sua irmã, Suellen, Frank Kennedy.

-Não pode ser a Srta. Sakura!

-Frank Kennedy!

-E Mammy!

-É bom ver pessoas amigas.

-Não sabia que estava na cidade.

-Eu não sabia que você estava.

-A Srta. Suellen não falou sobre a minha loja?

-Não me lembro. Tem uma loja? –ele aponto para a loja em que eles estavam parados em frente –Esta?

-Quer entrar e dar uma olhada? –eles entraram na loja e Sakura apenas observava tudo –Não significa muito para uma dama, mas me orgulho dela.

-Está ganhando dinheiro?

-Não posso reclamar. De fato, estou animado. Dizem que vou ficar rico. Logo poderei casar com a Srta. Suellen.

-Está tão bem assim?

-Sim, Srta. Sakura. Ainda não estou milionário, mas já guardei mil dólares.

-E madeira também.

-Bem... é só um trabalho extra.

-Extra, Frank? Com tanto pinheiro em Atlanta e todas essas construções?

-Tudo isso custa dinheiro... e pretendo comprar uma casa.

-Pra que quer uma casa?

-Para morar com a Srta. Suellen.

-Aqui em Atlanta. Quer trazê-la para Atlanta? Não ajudaria muito Tara.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Não é nada. Quer me acompanhar até a casa da tia Pitty?

-Nada me daria maior prazer.

Eles já haviam ido em direção à carruagem e ele ajudou Sakura a subir.

-Fique para o jantar. Sei que Pitty adoraria... e eu gostaria de conversar.

-Age em mim como um tônico. Vai me contar tudo sobre a Srta. Suellen? –ela ficou em silêncio –O que foi? Ela está doente?

-Não. Achei que ela tivesse escrito. Ficou envergonhada. Deve se envergonhar. É terrível ter uma irmã assim.

-Deve me contar! Não me deixe aflito. –ele se sentou do lado dela. Mammy estava atrás.

-Ela vai se casar com um rapaz no mês que vem. –Mammy ficou espantada com que Sakura disse –Cansou de esperar e teve medo de ficar solteirona... Lamento ter de contar. Que frio! Deixei meu casaco em casa. Posso pôr minhas mãos no seu bolso? –ele não disse nada, ainda estava chocado com o que Sakura havia dito e não sabia que o que ela dissera, era mentira.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura havia conseguido o dinheiro que tanto precisava

**S**akura havia conseguido o dinheiro que tanto precisava. Mas para isso, ela acabou se cansando com Kennedy.

-Hinata, não vê o que ela fez? –Suellen já estava chorando –Ela se casou com o meu Sr. Kennedy! Ela se casou com meu noivo!

-Foi para salvar Tara.

-Eu odeio Tara! E odeio Sakura mais que Tara!

-É minha culpa! –Naruto estava numa sala junto com Sakura, esta estava sentada no sofá, e ele, estava em pé na porta, ambos escutaram tudo que Suellen disse –Poderia ter assaltado alguém e conseguido o dinheiro.

-Eu não deixaria que fizesse algo assim, e... está feito.

-Sim, está feito. Não me deixaria cometer um crime... mas se vendeu a um casamento sem amor. Ao menos, não precisa mais se preocupar comigo.

-Como assim?

-Vou para Nova York. Arranjei emprego em um banco.

-Não pode fazer isso! –ela se levantou do sofá e foi até ele –Preciso de sua ajuda para abrir uma madeireira. Eu contava com você.

-Não entendo nada de madeira.

-Também não entende de banco. E metade do negócio seria seu.

-É muito generosa. Não é isso. Se for para Atlanta e aceitar sua ajuda de novo... nunca mais me erguerei sozinho.

-Só isso? Pode comprar o negócio aos poucos até ser seu.

-Não, Sakura.

-Oh, Naruto! –ela se sentou no sofá novamente e começou a fingir que chorava, já que Naruto estava de costas para ela, pronto para sair da sala. Ele se virou para ela e começou a se aproximar, mas não disse nada. Hinata escutou Sakura "chorar" e se sentou do lado dela e a abraçou

-Sakura, o que foi?

-Naruto é um mesquinho e odioso.

-O que você fez?

-Ela quer que eu vá para Atlanta.

-Para me ajudar na madeireira, e ele não quer me ajudar.

-Que descortês de sua parte! Pense, Naruto. Se não fosse Sakura, eu teria morrido, e... talvez Beau não tivesse nascido. E, quando penso nela plantando e colhendo algodão... para nos alimentar, eu posso... querida!

-Certo, Hinata, vou para Atlanta. Não posso enfrentar as duas. –ele saiu, as deixando sozinhas

Certo dia, Sasuke encontrou Sakura em frente a loja de seu marido, Kennedy e resolveu cumprimentá-la.

-Minha cara Sra. Kennedy. Minha caríssima Sra. Kennedy. –ele a cumprimentou, tirando o chapéu.

-Como ousa me encarar!

-Poderia ter meus milhões, se esperasse um pouco. Como as mulheres são volúveis!

-O que quer? Tenho coisas importantes a fazer.

-Pode matar minha curiosidade... sobre uma dúvida antiga?

-O que é? Seja rápido.

-Não se cansa de se casar com homens que não ama?

-Como saiu da cadeia? Por que não foi enforcado?

-Isso? Não foi difícil. O dinheiro compra tudo. Vejo que comprou o honrado Sr. Uzumaki!

-Ainda odeia Naruto? Acredito que tenha ciúme dele.

-Ainda acha que é a beldade da região, a coisinha mais linda... que todo homem fica louco por você.

-Deixe-me em paz.

-Não se zangue. Aonde vai?

-Vou até a madeireira.

-Sozinha nos subúrbios? Não se sabe que é perigoso passar por aquela gentalha?

-Não se preocupe comigo. Atiro bem em alvos próximos. –e ela foi embora em sua carroça e ele apenas riu

-Que mulher!

Depois de muitos ocorridos, o marido de Sakura acabou morrendo com um tiro na cabeça e ela estava novamente vestida de luto. Ela estava em seu quarto, bebendo e olhou para a janela e viu Sasuke chegar.

-Santo Deus! É Sasuke! –ela foi até a mesinha onde estava o copo com a bebida e pegou uma garrafa escrita "Água de Colônia", levou até a boca e fez gargarejo com ela, pra disfarçar o cheiro de bebida. Escutou alguém na porta

-Srta. Sakura, o capitão quer vê-la. Eu disse que está de luto.

-Diga a ele que já desço.

Mammy desceu as escadas e foi até Sasuke, dar-lhe o recado de Sakura.

-Ela disse que já vem. Não sei por que, mas ela já vem.

-Não gosta de mim, Mammy? Não discorde de mim. Não gosta mesmo. –ela saiu poucos segundos depois viu Sakura terminando de descer e beijou sua mão. Pareceu sentir um cheiro –Não adianta, Sakura.

-O quê?

-O perfume.

-Não sei o que quer dizer.

-Andou bebendo. Conhaque. Um pouco demais.

-E se bebi? É problema seu?

-Não beba sozinha. As pessoas descobrem. Arruína a reputação. –eles foram até uma das portas que estavam abertas, parecia um pequeno escritório, e ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela estava chorando.

-O que é? Não é só a morte do Frank.

-Estou com tanto medo!

-Não acredito. Nunca teve medo.

Estou com medo agora. De morrer e ir para o inferno.

-Parece bastante saudável, e talvez não exista inferno.

-Existe. Eu sei que existe. Fui criada nele.

-Longe de mim questionar os ensinamentos da infância. –ele se sentou numa cadeira, ficando de frente para ela –Diga o que fez para o inferno querer você.

-Não deveria ter me casado com Frank. Ele amava Suellen, e não a mim. E eu o fiz infeliz, e o matei. Sim, matei! Eu o matei. Pela primeira vez, me arrependo de algo que fiz.

-Tome. Enxugue os olhos. –ele pegou um lenço do casaco e deu para ela –Se tivesse de fazer tudo de novo, faria. É como o ladrão que não se arrepende do roubo... mas não quer ser preso.

-Ainda bem que mamãe está morta e não pode me ver. Sempre quis ser como ela: calma e boa. Acabei sendo uma decepção!

-Sabe, Sakura, acho que está meio bêbada. –ela se levantou, começou a andar e deu pequenos tropeços e ele ficou ao seu lado –Vou mudar de assunto e dizer o que vim dizer.

-Diga, e depois saia. O que é?

-Eu não posso mais ficar sem você.

-É muito mal-educado vir aqui numa hora dessas...

-Soube que era a única mulher para mim naquele dia, em Twelve Oaks. Agora que está rica, não virá até mim, como fez na prisão. Percebi que preciso me casar com você.

-Nunca ouvi tamanha bobagem.

-E se eu me ajoelhasse? –ele realmente se ajoelhou, segurou as mãos dela e a ficou olhando

-Largue-me, e saia daqui!

-Perdoe-me por atacá-la com tanta impetuosidade, Sakura. Isto é, Sra. Kennedy. Mas já deve ter percebido... que a amizade que eu sentia tornou-se algo mais profundo. Um sentimento mais bonito, mais puro, mais sagrado. Devo ousar chamá-lo de "amor"?

-Levante-se. Não gosto de piadas de mau gosto.

-É uma proposta honrada de casamento, no momento adequado. –ele já estava de pé e apenas a olhava. Colocou a mão em seu queixo –Não vou ficar esperando entre um marido e outro.

-Você é vulgar e presunçoso. E essa conversa já foi longe demais. Além disso, nunca mais vou me casar.

-Vai sim. E comigo.

-Você? Eu não amo você! E não gosto de estar casada.

-Já pensou em se casar por diversão?

-Diversão? Bobagem. Só para homens. –ele começou a rir –Silêncio! Quer que escutem?

-Casou com um menino e um velho. Tente um com a idade certa e com jeito com mulheres.

-Você é um tolo, Uchiha Sasuke. Sabe que sempre amarei outro. –ela ia se retirar, mas ele a puxou pelo braço, a trazendo para perto de si

-Pare, ouviu Sakura? Chega desta conversa. –a pegou em seus braços e a beijou

-Não, vou desmaiar.

-Que desmaie. Foi feita para isso. Ninguém a beijou assim. Charles, Frank ou o idiota do Naruto. –a beijou novamente –Vai se casar comigo? Diz que sim. –ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele ia beijar ela novamente, mas parou por um instante e perguntou –Tem certeza? Não vai voltar atrás?

-Não.

-Olhe para mim e diga a verdade. Aceitou pelo meu dinheiro?

-Bem, sim. Em parte.

-Em parte?

-Sabe, Sasuke, dinheiro ajuda... e claro que gosto de você.

-Gosta de mim?

-Se dissesse que estou apaixonada, saberia que é mentira. Mas você diz que somos parecidos.

-Tem razão, querida. Você me ama tanto quanto eu a amo. Pobre de quem a amar. Que tipo de anel gostaria?

-De diamante. E bem grande.

-Terá o maior e mais vulgar anel de Atlanta. Teremos a lua-de-mel mais cara que meu dinheiro puder pagar.

-Será divino!

-E vou comprar seu enxoval.

-É maravilhoso, mas... não vai contar a ninguém, vai?

-A pequena hipócrita de sempre.

Ele pegou seu chapéu e estava pronto para ir embora, quando ela se pronunciou.

-Nem um beijo de despedida?

-Não nos beijamos bastante hoje?

-Você é impossível. Pode ir, e não ligo se não voltar.

-Mas eu voltarei. –ele apenas disse isso e foi embora.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap.4**_

**S**asuke e Sakura haviam se casado depois disso e estavam viajando de navio. Estavam no quarto, Sakura estava deitada e Sasuke de pé, do lado da cama.

-No que está pensando, Sakura?

-No quanto somos ricos. Posso manter meu negócio?

-Sim, se isso agrada a você. Agora pode mandar todos para o inferno, como sempre quis.

-Era você quem eu queria mandar.

Depois disso, estavam num salão, jantando. Sakura comia desesperadamente.

-Não raspe o prato. Tem mais na cozinha. –Sasuke disse e nesse momento Sakura viu um garçom passando na frente deles, com um bandeja

-Quero desses de chocolate com merengue.

-Se comer, ficará gorda como a Mammy, e eu me divorcio.

Estavam no quarto. Sakura arrumava algumas roupas.

-Não seria gentil levar algo para Mammy?

-Por que, se ela nos chama de "mulas"?

-Mulas? Por quê?

-Diz que nos achamos superiores... como cavalos de corrida, mas somos apenas mulas... e não enganamos ninguém.

-Nunca ouvi algo tão verdadeiro. Mammy é muito perspicaz. Gostaria de ter o respeito dela.

-Não darei nada. Ela não merece.

-Vou levar uma anágua. Minha babá dizia que iria para o céu com uma anágua vermelha... tão engomada e bonita... que Deus pensaria que era feita de asas de anjos.

-Ela não vai aceitar. Preferirá morrer a usá-la.

-Talvez, mas vou comprar assim mesmo.

À noite, Sakura gritava enquanto dormia. Sasuke que havia acordado, chacoalhou pelos ombros para que acordasse.

-Acorde! Acorde! –deu-a um beijo na bochecha, a levantou da cama e a abraçou –Está tendo outro pesadelo.

-Sasuke, eu estava com frio e com fome, tão cansada... e não conseguia achar... corria pelas brumas, e não achava.

-Achar o que, querida?

-Eu não sei. Sempre tenho esse sonho e nunca sei. Parece escondido nas brumas.

-Querida.

-Acha que vou sonhar que encontrei e me salvar?

-Os sonhos não funcionam assim... mas, quando se habituar a estar segura, vão parar. Vou fazer com que se sinta segura.

-Se eu pedisse algo, você faria por mim?

-Sabe que sim.

-Você me leva embora daqui?

-Não gosta de New Orleans?

-Adoro, mas quero ir para casa, para Tara. Você me leva para Tara?

-Sim, claro que levo. Partimos amanhã.

Dias depois, estavam em Tara e estavam passeando pelo jardim, com Sakura segurando num dos braços de Sasuke.

-Tira sua força da terra de Tara. É parte dela, e ela de você.

-Daria tudo para que voltasse a ser como antes da guerra.

-Mesmo? Então vá em frente e faça isso. Gaste quanto quiser. Que volte a ser uma bela propriedade.

-Oh, Sasuke. –ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou –Você é tão bom para mim! E teremos uma mansão em Atlanta?

-Sim, e pode ser decorada como quiser. Mármore, vitrais, tudo.

-Todos terão inveja? Quero que todos que me trataram mal morram de inveja.

Suellen estava dentro da casa, em Tara, junto com Hinata. A mansão em Atlanta já estava pronta.

-E daí? Sakura é odiosa! Constrói aquela mansão para aparecer e leva os criados!

-Não pode dizer isso dela. Sempre fez o possível para conservar Tara conosco.

-Grande coisa! Ela teve três maridos... e eu vou ser solteirona!

Depois disso, meses haviam se passado. Sasuke estava numa sala, andando de um lado para o outro. Mammy estava lá com ele.

-Mas é ridículo. Por que não posso entrar? Tenho o direito de ver meu bebê.

-Controle-se, Sr. Sasuke. Vai vê-lo por muito tempo. Lamento dizer, mas não é menino.

-Cale-se. Quem quer um menino? Não servem para nada. Não provo isso? Tome um xerez. –encheu um pequeno copo até um pouco menos que a metade e deu para que ela pegasse –Ela é linda, não é?

-É mesmo.

-Já viu mais bonita?

-A Sra. Sakura nasceu bonita, mas não tanto. –ele sorriu

-Outro copo, Mammy. –encheu o copo dela e ela começou a andar, mas parou por um instante

-Que barulho é esse?

-Nenhum, Sr. Sasuke. É a anágua que o senhor me deu.

-Apenas a anágua. Não acredito. Quero ver. Levante a saia.

-Sr. Sasuke, o senhor é mau. Meu Deus! –ela riu e levantou um pouco a saia, dando para ver a anágua vermelha

-Demorou bastante tempo para usá-la.

-Sim, muito tempo.

-Não sou mais uma mula?

-Ela não deveria ter contado. Vai ficar com raiva de mim?

-Não vou. Só queria saber. Tome outro copo. Tome a garrafa inteira.

-O doutor disse que pode entrar. –disse Hinata, que acabara de entrar na sala. Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para o quarto

-Esse é um dia feliz. Troquei fraldas de três gerações da família. E hoje é um dia feliz.

-Sim, os dias mais felizes são quando os bebês nascem. Eu desejo... Mammy, ela é linda. Qual será o nome?

-Ela disse que, se fosse menina... se chamaria Eugenia Victoria.

Tinha feito uma semana que o bebê havia nascido e Sasuke olhava-a e falava com ela no berço. Estava muito feliz com a chegada dela.

-Ela é linda. O bebê mais lindo do mundo. Sabe que hoje é seu aniversário? Está uma semana mais velha. E vou comprar um pônei como essa cidade nunca viu. Vou mandá-la às melhores escolas de Charleston. –a pegou no colo e ficou andando com ela pelo quarto –E será recebida pelas melhores famílias do Sul. E, quando chegar a hora de se casar... ela será uma princesinha.

-Está bancando o tolo. –Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, penteando seus cabelos e segurando um espelho com a outra mão

-E por que não? É a primeira pessoa totalmente minha.

-Santo Deus! Eu tive o bebê, não? –escutou alguém bater na porta

-É Hinata. Posso entrar?

-Entre, Hina.

-Sim, veja os belos olhos azuis de minha filha. –ela foi até lá, ficando do lado de Sasuke

-Quase todos os bebês nascem de olhos azuis.

-Não tente ensinar-lhe. Sabe tudo sobre bebês.

-Mesmo assim, são azuis e vão continuar assim.

-Azul como o lírio.

-É isso! Esse será o nome dela. Bonnie Blue Uchiha.

Sakura já havia recuperado sua forma. Mammy estava no quarto com ela, amarrando seu espartilho.

-Tente de novo, Mammy. –ela pegou a fita e colocou em volta da cintura de Sakura

-50 cm.

-50 cm! Engordei como a tia Pitty. Precisa chegar a 47 cm de novo.

-Teve um bebê. Não terá de novo essas medidas. Nunca. Não pode fazer nada.

-Deve haver algo. Não vou ficar velha e gorda antes do tempo. Não quero mais ter filhos.

-Ouvi o Sr. Sasuke dizer que quer um no ano que vem. –ajudou-a a colocar um vestido verde

-Diga ao capitão que resolvi não sair. Jantarei no quarto.

Sakura se sentou em sua cabeceira e pegou uma foto de Naruto que havia guardado em uma gaveta fazia tempo. Ela se olhou por um momento no espelho. Sasuke apareceu atrás dela.

-Recebi seu recado. Mandei trazer meu jantar aqui. Alguma objeção?

-Não. Sim... isto é, não me importo onde janta. –foi até a janela –Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Sabe, bem, eu decidi... Espero não ter mais filhos.

Ele começou a andar onde ela estava, mas parou por um momento, pois sentiu pisar em alguma coisa. Olhou para baixo e viu que era a foto de Naruto.

-Eu disse antes de Bonnie nascer: é indiferente se tivermos um ou 20 filhos.

-Não, mas sabe o que... sabe o que quero dizer.

-Sei. Sabe que posso me divorciar por isso.

-É baixo a ponto de pensar isso? Se fosse cavalheiro... ou se fosse gentil como... Veja Naruto! Hinata não pode ter mais filhos, e ele...

-Esteve na madeireira hoje?

-O que isso tem a ver?

-O grande cavalheiro Naruto. Continue, Sra. Uchiha.

-Não adianta, você não entenderia.

-Lamento por você, Sakura.

-Por mim?

-Está jogando sua felicidade fora... por algo que nunca a fará feliz.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Se fosse livre, se Hina morresse, e tivesse seu precioso Naruto... acha que seria feliz? Nunca o conheceu, nem o entendeu... não mais do que entende de tudo, exceto o dinheiro.

-Não se preocupe! Quero saber...

-Pode manter sua santidade. Tanto faz.

-Então não se importa?

-O mundo está cheio de coisas e pessoas. Não ficarei só. Acharei conforto em outro lugar.

-Está bem, mas vou avisar... vou trancar a porta.

-Para quê? –ele já estava parado em frente a porta –Se eu quiser entrar, nada vai me impedir. –chutou a porta que ainda estava fechando, a fazendo ficar aberta e saiu de lá, estava furioso.

Tomou um pouco de bebida e viu um grande quadro de Sakura com um vestido azul. Não pensou duas vezes, atirou o copo contra o quadro, o quebrando.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap.5**_

_**S**_asuke tinha ido para a casa de uma amiga sua. Precisava falar com ela.

-Sei que as mulheres são falsas, hipócritas e difíceis, mas essa... –ele andava de um lado para o outro

-Isso é inútil. –ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, segurando uma taça

-O que quer dizer?

-Está envenenado. Não importa, ainda está apaixonado por ela. Não me agrada dizer isso.

-Talvez, mas acabou.

-Deve pensar na criança. Vale muito mais que a mãe.

-Você é muito perspicaz. E muito boa.

-Sim?

-Pensava na diferença entre... São mulheres de negócios, bem-sucedidas... mas você tem coração... e é honesta.

-Adeus, Sasuke.

-Adeus, Belle. –ele apertou uma das bochechas dela e saiu

Depois disso, numa bela manhã, Sasuke estava com Sakura passeando com Bonnie no carrinho.

-Será uma amazona maravilhosa. Olhe as mãos e a pose.

-Bobagem! Por que passear com ela se temos criados?

Cada pessoa que passava perto deles, Sasuke tirava o chapéu para cumprimentá-los e Sakura fazia o mesmo, mas apenas abaixando a cabeça levemente em forma de cumprimento.

-Bom dia, Sra. Merriwether.

-Bom dia, Cap. Uchiha. Bom dia, Sakura.

-Bancando os tolos para velhas.

-Na sua posição de anos atrás, não precisaria. Mas precisamos cativar cada dragão da velha-guarda. Bom dia, Sra. Whiting.

-Bom dia, Cap. Uchiha, Sakura.

-O especulador milionário tornou-se respeitável.

-O dinheiro não compra o que quer para Bonnie. Eu errei... mas Bonnie terá um lugar entre as pessoas decentes. Mesmo que nos curvemos para cada gorda dessas. Bom dia, Sra. Meade.

-Bom dia, Cap. Uchiha, Sakura.

Bonnie já estava com seus cinco anos. Hinata estava preparando uma festa surpresa para Naruto, e, Sakura foi obrigada por Sasuke a ir sozinha, já que duas conhecidas tinham visto ela e Naruto abraçados, mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada. Já era tarde, Sakura descia as escadas, quando viu a sala de jantar com a luz acesa. Desceu até lá e viu que era Sasuke.

-Sente-se. Não há razão para não beber, mesmo comigo aqui.

-Não quero. Ouvi um barulho e...

-Não ouviu nada. Se soubesse que eu estava aqui, não viria. Deve precisar de um drinque.

-Não preciso.

-Pegue. Não precisa fazer pose. Sei que bebe escondido... e sei quanto bebe. Acha que me importo com seu conhaque? –ela bebeu um pouco do copo que ele havia deixado na mesa

-Você está bêbado, e vou dormir...

-Estou muito bêbado... e vou ficar mais ainda. Mas você não vai dormir. Ainda não. Sente-se. –ele a puxou pelo ombro, fazendo-a se sentar e se sentou numa cadeira perto da dela –Então ela apoiou você? Como é quando a mulher que traiu esconde seus pecados? Está pensando se ela sabe sobre você e Naruto. Se ela quis salvar a própria pele. Acha que ela é uma tola, mesmo tendo salvado você.

-Não vou ouvir.

-Vai, sim.

-Hina é uma tola, mas não como pensa. Ela tem honra demais para admitir desonra em quem ama. E ela ama você. Por quê? Realmente não sei.

-Se não estivesse tão bêbado, eu poderia explicar. Mas assim... –ela começou a se levantar novamente, e ele levantou no mesmo momento

-Se tentar se levantar de novo... –ela se sentou novamente, sem tirar os olhos dele

-Claro, a figura cômica é o sofrido Sr. Uzumaki... que não é fiel mentalmente a ela e não seria infiel tecnicamente. –ele bebeu um copo de uma vez –Por que ele não se decide?

-Você... –ela tentou se levantar de novo, mas a empurrou com força na cadeira e ficou atrás da cadeira dela

-Observe minhas mãos, querida. Poderia acabar com você. –colocou as mãos na cabeça dela –E eu o faria se isso tirasse Naruto de sua cabeça. Mas não. Então vou tirá-lo da sua cabeça de uma vez. Vou colocar minhas mãos na sua cabeça... e quebrar seu crânio como uma noz. Isso vai tirá-lo daí.

-Tire suas mãos de mim, seu tolo bêbado! –e assim ele o fez

-Sempre admirei seu humor, querida. Sobretudo agora, estando encurralada. –ela se levantou

-Não estou. Nunca vai me encurralar ou me amedrontar. Viveu na sujeira tanto tempo, que não entende mais nada. E tem ciúmes de algo que não entende. Boa noite!

-Ciúmes, eu? Sim, acho que sim. Mesmo sabendo que você sempre foi fiel. Como? –ele a encurralou na parede –Porque conheço Naruto e sua honrada estirpe. São cavalheiros. É mais do que posso dizer de nós. Nós somos nobres e não temos honra, temos? –ela se soltou dele e saiu de lá, estava pronta para subir, mas ele correu e a segurou –Não é tão fácil. Deixou-me de lado enquanto sonhava com Naruto. Esta noite será diferente. –ele a pegou no colo e subiu, mesmo com ela se debatendo para tentar descer, mas em vão

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordara feliz na cama.

-Com está essa manhã, Mammy?

-Essa dor nas costas está terrível. Parece muito feliz hoje.

-Sim, Mammy, estou. –Mammy saiu com uma bandeja em mãos, e Sakura começou a cantar sozinha, de tanto que estava feliz

_Ela chorava de alegria_

_quando ele sorria_

_E tremia de medo_

_quando ele fechava a cara_

-Olá. –ela sorriu para ele –Quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento noite passada.

-Mas, Sasuke...

-Estava muito bêbado, e não resisti a seus encantos.

-Não precisa se desculpar. –o sorriso já havia desaparecido, agora estava séria –Nada do que faz me surpreende.

-Andei pensando, e acho que será melhor para nós dois... –ele se sentou na cama, bem próximo a ela –se admitirmos que foi um erro e nos divorciarmos.

-Divórcio?

-Sim. Não há motivo para continuarmos juntos, há? Vou ampará-la totalmente. Dê-me Bonnie, e pode ter o que quiser, não vou contestar.

-Obrigada, mas não vou desgraçar a família com um divórcio.

-Desgraçaria se Naruto fosse livre. Fico tonto em pensar como se divorciaria rápido. Não é, Sakura? Bem, responda. Não é?

-Quer sair e me deixar em paz?

-Eu vou. É o que vim dizer. –ela olhou para ele –Vou fazer uma longa viagem a Londres. Vou hoje. Vou levar Bonnie comigo. Por favor, faça as malas dela.

-Não vai tirar minha filha daqui.

-Também é minha filha. E não vou deixá-la com uma mãe que não cuida da reputação.

-Quem é você? Acha que vou deixá-la sair daqui... para expô-la a pessoas como Belle?

-Se você fosse homem, eu a mataria. É melhor calar a boca. Essa pose de mãe zelosa! Gatas são melhores mães que você. Apronte as malas dela em uma hora, ou então... Sempre achei que uma surra lhe faria bem.

Sasuke saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap.6**_

**S**asuke saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Foi até o quarto onde Bonnie brincava com o filho de Naruto e Hinata, que era dois anos mais velho.

-Olá, tio Sasuke.

-Olá, Beau.

-Papai, onde esteve? Esperei a manhã toda por você. –ele a pegou no colo

-Estive procurando pele de coelho para minha Bonnie. Dê-me um beijo. Bonnie, vou levá-la para a terra dos contos de fadas.

-Onde?

-Vou mostrar-lhe a Torre de Londres... onde as princesas moravam, e a Ponte de Londres.

-Ponte de Londres? Ela está caindo mesmo?

-Bem, se você quiser.

Sendo assim, Sasuke foi com Bonnie para Londres. De noite, ele correu para o quarto da filha, que a ouvia gritar.

-Papai, escuro! Escuro! Escuro!

-Bonnie! Está tudo bem. Quem apagou a luz? Babá!

-Papai, escuro! Papai, escuro!

-Pronto. –ele a pegou no colo –O que houve com minha Bonnie?

-Um urso.

-Um urso? Um urso grande?

-Grande e feio. E sentou no meu baú.

-Vou ficar aqui e matá-lo se ele voltar. –ele a colocou de volta na cama e nesse momento a babá abriu a porta

-Boa noite, Sr. Uchiha.

-Não disse para nunca deixá-la sozinha no escuro?

-Se me perdoa senhor, crianças temem o escuro, mas superam. Se a deixar gritar uma noite ou duas...

-Deixá-la gritar? Não sei se é tola ou desumana.

-Claro, senhor, se quiser que ela cresça covarde e nervosa.

-Covarde? Não há nada de covarde nela. Está despedida.

-Como quiser, senhor.

Ele foi até a cama onde Bonnie estava dormindo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ela abriu os olhos.

-Onde está a mamãe? –ele ficou uns segundos sem dizer nada e se sentou na cama

-Não está feliz aqui em Londres comigo?

-Quero ir para casa. –ela dormiu novamente e ele ficou pensativo sobre o que ela lhe dissera

Depois disso, eles haviam partido de Londres para irem para casa, como Bonnie havia pedido. Ela chegou em casa correndo e Mammy abriu a porta feliz com a volta deles e gritou por Sakura.

-Srta. Bonnie! Cap. Uchiha! Srta. Sakura!

-Olá, Mammy.

-Criança querida.

-Mamãe!

-Srta. Sakura, eles voltaram!

-Bonnie! –Sakura apareceu na escada e desceu para abraçar a filha

-Eles voltaram.

-Bonnie querida! Querida! Está feliz por estar em casa?

-Papai me deu um gatinho. –ela se referia ao gatinho que estava em seu colo –Londres é um lugar horrível! Onde está meu pônei? Quero ver meu pônei.

-Vá lá fora vê-lo. –ela olhou para baixo, viu Sasuke e sorriu, mas o mesmo se desfez quando a cumprimentou se inclinando um pouco e olhando seriamente para ela

-Onde está meu pônei? Quero ver meu pônei.

-Vá com Mammy.

-Vamos, queridinha. Mammy sentiu saudade. –ela segurou a mão dela e subiram. Sasuke subiu a escada e parou do lado de Sakura

-Sra. Uchiha, creio.

-Mammy disse que tinha voltado.

-Só para trazer Bonnie. Uma mãe, mesmo ruim, é melhor que nenhuma.

-Vai partir de novo?

-Que percepção, Sra. Uchiha. Agora mesmo. Deixei as malas na estação. Está pálida. É falta de ruge? Ou sentiu a minha falta?

-Se estou pálida, a culpa é sua. Não por sentir sua falta, mas... –ela ficou de costas para ele e continuou subindo as escadas e ele a seguiu

-Continue, Sra. Uchiha.

-Porque vou ter um bebê.

-É mesmo? Quem é o feliz papai?

-Sabe que é seu. Não o quero mais que você! Quem ia querer um filho seu? Preferia que fosse de outro!

-Anime-se, talvez sofra um acidente.

Nesse momento, Sakura ia bater nele, mas ele se esquivou e ela acabou caindo escada a baixo. Ele desceu correndo e foi até ela. Já estava de noite e Sasuke estava andando de um lado para o outro. Pitty saiu do quarto.

-Ela está melhor? Perguntou por mim?

-Não entende. Está delirando.

Sakura estava deitada na cama, dormindo, e Mammy estava com ela no quarto. Delirava, chamava por Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Eu quero Sasuke!

-Qual é o problema? Chamou alguém?

-Não adianta... não adianta.

Sasuke estava em um dos quartos. Chovia muito naquela noite e ele estava sentado em uma mesinha com um copo de bebida, se sentia culpado pelo ocorrido. Abriu a porta. Era Hinata.

-O Dr. Meade saiu.

-Sakura está morta?

-Não, está melhor. Mesmo. –ele se sentou em um pequeno sofá perto da janela, Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si e se ajoelhou do lado dele, que estava com a cabeça baixa e as duas mãos na cabeça

-Calma, está transtornado. Ela logo estará bem, eu juro.

-Você não entende. Ela não queria esse bebê.

-Não queria? Toda mulher quer um bebê.

-Você quer, ela não. Meus não. Ela disse que não queria... Quis magoá-la porque ela me magoou. Eu quis e fiz.

-Calma. Não fica bem me contar essas coisas.

-Não sabia do bebê até o dia da queda. Se soubesse, teria voltado logo, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

-Claro que ela ia querer.

-E, quando ela me contou... o que eu fiz? O que eu disse? Ri e disse...

-Mas não queria dizer. Eu sei.

-Quis. Estava com ciúmes. Ela nunca me amou. Achei que a faria me amar, mas não.

-Está errado. Sakura o ama demais. Mais até do que pensa.

-Se fosse verdade, eu esperaria. Se ela esquecesse tudo isso...

-Vai esquecer. Seja paciente.

-Não é possível. Não entende. Se soubesse quem ela ama... não acreditaria.

-Não dê ouvidos às fofocas! Não, capitão, eu não acreditaria. Pronto. Sakura vai ficar bem e ter outros filhos.

-Não poderia mesmo se quisesse depois do que passou.

-Claro que sim. Eu vou ter.

-Não, não deve arriscar. –ele segurou as duas mãos dela –É muito perigoso.

-Crianças são a renovação da vida. E, quando acontece, o perigo parece insignificante.

-Nunca conheci alguém tão corajoso. Rezo para que tudo corra bem... e agradeço o que fez por mim e por Sakura. De coração, obrigado.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap.7**_

**D**ias se passaram e Sakura já estava melhor. Estava no jardim vendo Bonnie brincar com o pônei. Sasuke foi para onde ela estava. Mammy antes de entrar, o viu e foi falar com ele.

-A Srta. Sakura está bem melhor hoje, Sr. Sasuke.

-Obrigado, Mammy.

Sasuke continuou seu caminho e sentou perto de onde Sakura estava sentada, tomando uma xícara de chá.

-Vim pedir perdão... para podermos dar à nossa vida uma segunda chance.

-Nossa vida? Quando tivemos uma vida?

-Está certa. Mas, se tentarmos, poderemos ser felizes.

-O que há para nos fazer felizes?

-Bem, temos Bonnie, e eu a amo, Sakura.

-Quando descobriu isso?

-Sempre amei você... mas nunca me deixou mostrar.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Para começar, desista da madeireira. Vamos viajar. Levaremos Bonnie e teremos outra lua-de-mel.

-Desistir? Estamos ganhando dinheiro como nunca!

-Eu sei, mas não precisamos. Venda. Ou dê para Naruto. Hinata é uma grande amiga.

-Hinata, sempre Hinata! Se pensasse mais em mim...

-Estou pensando em você. E acho que... talvez isso esteja afastando você de mim e de Bonnie.

-Sei o que acha. Não a meta nisso. Quer afastá-la de mim.

-Ela ama você.

-Fez de tudo para que ela só amasse você. Está tão mimada... –ela foi interrompida por Bonnie, que apareceu na frente deles, montada em seu pônei

-Mamãe! Papai! Olhem!

-Estamos vendo, querida. Está muito bonita.

-Você também. Vou saltar. Olhe papai.

-Não acho que deva saltar. Acabou de aprender a montar de lado.

-Vou saltar! Posso saltar porque estou crescida... e aumentei o obstáculo.

-Não a deixe saltar!

-Não, Bonnie, não pode. Se cair, não chore nem me culpe! –ela saiu correndo com seu pônei indo para onde estava o obstáculo

-Sasuke, faça-a parar.

-Bonnie! Bonnie!

-Como meu pai! –ela acabou se lembrando de como seu pai havia morrido e arregalou os olhos –Como meu pai!

-Bonnie! Bonnie!

Bonnie não deu ouvidos. Pulou o obstáculo e acabou caindo de cabeça no chão. Sakura gritou e em seguida acabou desmaiando. Sasuke correu até a filha e a pegou nos braços. A chamava, mas nada dela acordar. Ela havia morrido e o enterro foi na própria casa e Hinata havia acabado de chegar no local.

-Graças a Deus, Srta. Hinata. Que bom que veio.

-Essa casa não é a mesma sem Bonnie. Como está Sakura?

-Ela está arrasada, mas não a chamei por causa dela. O que ela tiver de suportar, Deus lhe dará forças. Estou preocupada com o Sr. Sasuke. Ele tem andado transtornado.

-Não, Mammy.

-Nunca vi um homem tão devotado a uma criança. Quando Dr. Meade disse que ela tinha morrido... o Sr. Sasuke pegou a arma e matou o pônei... e pensei que ele fosse se matar.

-Pobre capitão Uchiha.

-E a Srta. Sakura... chamou-o de assassino, por tê-la ensinado a saltar. Disse: "Você matou minha filha"... e ele disse que ela não ligada para Bonnie. Meu sangue gela só de pensar no que disseram.

-Não me conte mais nada, Mammy.

-Então, naquela noite... ele se trancou no quarto com a menina... e nem abriu para a Srta. Sakura quando ela o chamou. E está assim há dois dias.

-Mammy!

-Hoje, a Sra. Sakura disse a ele que o funeral será amanhã... e ele disse: "Tente, e mato você amanhã. Acha que vou colocar minha criança... no escuro, que ela tanto temia?"

-Mammy, ele perdeu a cabeça.

-Sim, essa é a verdade. Não vai nos deixar enterrá-la. Precisa nos ajudar, Srta. Hinata.

-Mas não posso interferir.

-E quem vai nos ajudar? O Sr. Sasuke respeita sua opinião. Por favor, Srta. Hinata.

-Farei o que puder. –já estavam em frente o quarto e ela apenas bateu na porta

-Saia dessa porta e nos deixe em paz.

-É a Sra. Uzumaki, capitão. Deixe-me entrar. Vim ver Bonnie. –ele abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse

Mammy ao vê-la entrar, se encostou na parede e sentou no chão.

-Senhor, ajude o Sr. Sasuke nessa hora de pesar.

Depois de muito tempo, Hinata saía do quarto.

-Mammy, quero que faça um café bem forte... e traga para o capitão. Vou ver Sakura.

-Mas...

-Ele concordou com o funeral amanhã de manhã.

-Aleluia! Espero que os anjos estejam a seu lado. Aleluia! –Hinata não estava se sentindo muito bem e acabou desmaiando –Srta. Hina! Srta. Hina!

-Mande chamar o Dr. Meade e tente me mandar para casa.

-Srta. Hina!

Como Hinata havia pedido a levaram para casa. Ela estava deitada na cama e Naruto estava com o filho no colo, juntamente com o médico. Eles estavam saindo do quarto. Sasuke e Sakura estavam junto com os demais na sala.

-Para onde minha mãe vai? E por que não posso ir?

-Nem sempre podemos ir, mesmo querendo muito. Vai voltar para a cama.

-Ela não pode estar morrendo. Não pode.

-Ela não tem sua força, nunca teve. Só tem coração. –Naruto que passou perto deles, escutou o que Sasuke acabara de dizer

-Também sabia disso?

-Para que dormir? É de manhã! –o menino chorava em seu colo

-Ainda não é de manhã.

-Pode entrar, Sakura.

-Deixe-me vê-la. Estou esperando há dois dias. Quero dizer que cometi um erro. –dizia ao médico, uma das amigas de Hinata, que por sinal odiava Sakura

-Ela sabe. Quer ver Sakura.

Sakura já estava pronta para abrir a porta quando ouviu o que ele disse.

-A Srta. Hina vai morrer em paz. Não vou deixar que desabafe... dizendo coisas que não importam agora, entendeu? –ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e entrou no quarto. Ficou bem perto dela e segurou as mãos dela

-Sou eu, Hina.

-Promete?

-Qualquer coisa.

-Cuide do meu filho. Já tinha pedido isso... lembra? Quando ele nasceu.

-Por favor, Hina, não fale assim. Sei que vai ficar bem.

-Prometa... faculdade...

-Sim, na Europa... um pônei... o que ele quiser... mas, Hina, tente...

-Naruto... Naruto e você.

-O que tem ele?

-Cuide dele por mim como... cuidou de mim por ele.

-Cuidarei, Hina.

-Cuide dele... mas não deixe que saiba.

-Boa noite. –beijou-lhe as mãos que até agora pouco segurava

-Promete?

-O que mais, Hina?

-Cap. Uchiha... Seja boa com ele.

-Sasuke?

-Ele a ama muito.

-Sim, Hina.

-Adeus.

-Adeus. –Sakura se inclinou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto, chorando

-As senhoras podem entrar.

-Naruto.

-Não sei onde está o par. Ela deve ter guardado. –ele segurava uma luva

-Pare! Abrace-me. –ela o abraçou -Estou com tanto medo. Tanto medo.

Sasuke, que estava encostado na parede, estava sério. Não agüentando ver aquela cena, foi embora.

-O que vou fazer? Não posso viver sem ela. Tudo o que tenho está indo com ela. –agora ele chorava cada vez mais

-Naruto, você a ama de verdade, não?

-É o único sonho que não morreu na vida real.

-Sonhos! Sempre os sonhos. Nunca a realidade.

-Se soubesse o que passei.

-Deveria ter dito que amava Hina, não a mim... em vez de falar em honra. Mas esperou até ver Hina morrendo... para dizer que significo para você o mesmo que Belle para Sasuke. E eu amei algo que... não existe. E agora... não importa. Não importa mesmo. Nem um pouco. –ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele tentando consolá-lo -Naruto me perdoe. Não chore. Ela não deve ver que chorou.

-Naruto! –o médico o chamou para dentro do quarto e ele foi correndo sem pensar duas vezes

-Sasuke. –ela olhou para trás e viu que ele não estava mais lá –Onde você está? –abriu a porta e saiu correndo a procura dele –Sasuke, espere por mim! Espere por mim! –ela corria pelas ruas escuras cheias de neblinas e acabou chegando em casa –Sasuke! Sasuke! –subiu correndo as escadas e acabou o achando em um dos quartos –Sasuke?

-Entre. –ela se sentou numa cadeira bem do lado da dele –Hinata? Ela... –apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Que Deus a tenha. A única pessoa realmente boa que conheci. Uma grande dama. Grande mesmo. –olhou para ela –Então está morta. Facilita sua vida, não é?

-Como pode dizer isso? Sabe que eu a amava.

-Não sei, mas é crédito seu gostar dela no final.

-Claro que eu gostava dela. Pensava em todos, menos nela. Antes de morrer, falou em você.

-O que ela disse?

-Para eu ser boa com você, porque me ama muito.

-Disse mais alguma coisa?

-Disse... para eu tomar conta de Naruto.

-É conveniente ter a permissão da primeira esposa, não é?

-O que quer dizer? –ela o viu mexendo em sua mala

-O que está fazendo?

-Deixando você, querida. Só precisa de um divórcio, e seus sonhos se realizarão.

-Não, está enganado! Totalmente enganado! Não quero me divorciar. Quando eu percebi esta noite... que amava você, corri para lhe dizer. Querido...

-Pare com isso. Que esse casamento tenha alguma dignidade. Poupe-nos desse final.

-Final? Sasuke, me escute. –ela olhava para ele, com os olhos marejados –Devo amá-lo há anos, só que fui tola demais para perceber. Por favor, acredite. Deve importar-se. Hina disse que sim.

-Acredito. E Uzumaki Naruto?

-Nunca amei Naruto.

-Fez uma boa imitação até essa manhã. Eu tentei tudo. Se tivesse se esforçado mesmo quando voltei de Londres.

-Fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo, mas você foi tão detestável.

-E, quando adoeceu, por minha culpa... esperei que chamasse por mim, mas não.

-Eu queria. Desesperadamente. Mas achei que não me queria.

-Parece que houve falha de comunicação, não? Mas é tarde. Com Bonnie, havia uma chance de felicidade. Gostava de pensar que Bonnie era você menina... antes do que a pobreza e a guerra fizeram. Ela parecia você. Queria mimá-la, como gostaria de fazer com você. Quando ela se foi, levou tudo. –ele já estava com sua mala pronta em mãos e estava saindo do quarto, mas ela o segurou pelo braço

-Não diga isso. Lamento tanto. Lamento por tudo.

-Querida, você é tão infantil. Acha que dizer que lamenta conserta tudo? Tome meu lenço. Nunca, em nenhuma crise, vi você ter um lenço. –ela ficou uns segundos parada na porta e correu atrás dele novamente, que estava descendo as escadas

-Sasuke, aonde você vai?

-Charleston. Lá é o meu lugar.

-Por favor, me leve com você!

-Não, cansei de tudo isso. Quero paz. Quero ver se acho um lugar que não tenha perdido a graça. Sabe do que estou falando?

-Não. Só sei que amo você.

-Isso é problema seu.

-Sasuke! –ele abriu a porta da frente –Se você for, para onde irei? O que farei?

-Francamente, minha querida, eu não dou a mínima. –então foi embora, naquela noite encoberta por neblina. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar

-Não posso deixá-lo ir! Não posso! Deve haver um meio de trazê-lo de volta. Não consigo pensar! Vou enlouquecer tentando. Amanhã eu penso nisso. –fechou a porta e parou perto da escada –Mas preciso pensar em algo. Preciso. O que farei? –se deitou lá mesmo, ainda chorando –O que importa? –começou a lembrar das palavras de seu pai

"_Está dizendo, Haruno Sakura, que a terra não significa nada? É a única coisa que importa. É a única coisa que dura. Você a ama mais que a mim, mesmo sem saber: Tara. É de onde tira a sua força. De Tara. É a única coisa importante. A única coisa que dura. Você a ama mais do que a mim, mesmo sem saber: Tara. É de onde tira a sua força. De Tara._

_-É a única coisa importante._

_-Você a ama mais que a mim._

_-A terra de Tara!_

_-Tara!"_

Ela já havia parado de chorar e levantou a cabeça.

-Tara... minha casa! Vou para casa! E vou pensar em um jeito de trazê-lo de volta. Afinal, amanhã é outro dia.

_**Fim**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Logo começarei a postar a continuação da fic.**_


End file.
